Ghost At Twilight! returns
by AspiringPerfectionist
Summary: DANNY PHANTOM X TWILIGHT. YES ITS BACK! :D GHOST AT TWILIGHT RETURNS! DISCLAIMER WITHIN.
1. Chapter 1 (Edited)

Disclaimer : All characters from the show "Danny Phantom" are not mine, they are Butch Hartman's, and all characters from the "Twilight" series are not mine either, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Ms. Balinsky was of my own creation.

~Ghost At Twilight~ Chapter One

"What are we watching after school today?" Tucker asked Sam, probably just to break the tension surrounding their table from the knowledge of what today was.

"I haven't decided yet, you guys can pick later - we have tons of horrors."

'Funny, but I'm really not in the mood for a horror today' Sam thought 'Then again, I guess deep down I really am, since my plans are going to turn out that way - yep, just like a horror movie, with Tucker as the innocent bystander (or victim, depending on how everything turns out).

"I don't know, what do you think, Tuck?" asked Danny Fenton/Phantom, "I'm not really in the horror mood today, at least not yet, but who knows? I mean, we still have Drama." They all laughed at this, Ms. Balinsky, their current Drama teacher was always trying to get them to, as she put it, "Find the burning, living source of emotion that kept them each going and stick to it", in other words, figure to figure out WHY they were on the stage.

The worst thing you could do if you didn't like this class was to give her the reply that Sam had given last year:

"Ms. Balinsky! I know why I'm here!"

"Go ahead dear"

"I need the credits!"

"It's hard to believe that we've been here for five months, and that's STILL our best joke!" Sam replied as the bell rang and the three of them headed for the last period of the day.

"CLASS!" bellowed Ms. Balinsky "CLASS!...Thank you, now, today, I will pair you up with a randomly selected partner to conduct the trust exercise - for without trust there can be no cooperation! And without that, how can we create a play? - when I give the word all of you will recieve a new partner of your own choice and conduct the exercise again - and remember to CATCH your partner BEFORE they hit the ground!"

Well, when she was done "randomizing" Tucker was catching Valerie, Danny was catching some new girl who looked like her and Tucker would be good friends, and I was stuck with Paulina - oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

Disclaimer: I worked with AquamarineIce on this segment of the story. Neither of us own any of the awesome characters from "Twilight". I own Savanna. The characters from Twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer. FYI: 'thoughts' "quotes"

Ghost at Twilight Ch.2

By: FairyFluff

Scene: Cafeteria, Forks High School, Forks, Washington State

It was a seemingly normal day in Forks High School. Well, except for the Cullen family and their new unofficial addition, Bella Swan.

The students were talking amongst themselves when the Cullens made their dramatic entrance. Rosalie and Emmett walked in first, hand in hand. Followed by Alice and Jasper.

Jasper had his hand on Alice's shoulder. And then, shocker upon shocker, Edward Cullen walked in...with his new girlfriend, Bella Swan.

"Bella?" said Jessica.

"Hey Jess." she said, smiling.

"Why are you hanging out with Edward Cullen? You're not WITH with him, are you?" she gasped at the thought.

"Uh...yeah, Jess, I guess I am." Bella smiled at her obviously curious friend.

"WHAT?" she yelled, causing the whole cafeteria to go silent.

"You have Mike don't you?" asked Bella as she and Edward walked past the table.

"Yeah...but why didn't you tell us that you're dating him? Or at LEAST tell ME?"

"It's complicated." said Bella.

"It is?" asked Edward.

"Yes it is!" she said through clenched teeth at her vampire boyfriend.

"Well...Are you at least going to sit with us, or are we not cool enough for you and Cullen now?" asked Jess with obvious venom in her voice.

"Oh! Hey! Bella, why are you with...oh..." Mike said, regret in his voice, as Edward leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek. He had meant to ask 'WHY are you with CULLEN? BELLA, there's something really wrong with that!' In retrospect though,

Jess probably would've took his head off then and there, that followed Bella's retort of

'Why do you care Mike?'

"Why the long face MIKE?" If Jess had venom in her voice before, now it was filled with poison darts, all aimed at Mike.

"Oh, uh...nothing...!" said Mike, quickly looking away from Bella.

"I never said you weren't cool enough...but, Edward was planning on introducing me to his family today...right, Edward?" Bella said this, straining the last two words. Even Jess knew there was something off about this, she just didn't know what it was...yet.

"Oh, yeah! That's right...guess I'll see you later. Bye Jess, Angie, Eric...Mike." Edward had a horrible disdain for Mike and Eric, but more so Mike than Eric, since Eric had less chance of getting Bella away from him then Mike did.

Edward led Bella to the Cullen table in the shadows...as though she didn't know where it was. Nobody noticed the girl that had followed the Cullens into the lunchroom, who was sitting in the background at the normally empty table next to Bella's usual ...The Cullens, as usual, weren't eating anything. Bella didn't have much of an appetite. Suddenly, the Cullens became alert.

"What's wrong?" whispered Bella to Edward.

"There's a tracker in here, and I'm willing to bet that they're looking for a challenging meal - namely, you." Edward twitched slightly at the idea of Bella's blood being shed with him held helpless against it for one reason or another.

"Oh great. I thought we were done with trackers." said Bella.

"This isn't just any tracker either, it resembles James' scent greatly, this has got to be an angry relative, or a devoted, vengeful friend, but I don't see Victoria anywhere. Not even in a mind, though she would probably take all possible precautions against that, against me finding her." said Edward, murder seething through his voice.

After the Cullens had calmed down a little bit, Bella noticed a girl by her normal table, at the one which was always abandoned. She was fairly tall, with dark black hair that met the middle of her back in long strands, and perfectly complimented her snow white skin, overall definitely more Edward-worthy then Bella was, then again, her ridiculously beautiful boyfriend always said she had a mixed up view of herself. She was sure, however, that this new girl would've presented a great threat to her relationship with Edward, if they hadn't already been through so much together.

"Who's that? Is she new? I never noticed her before." asked Bella when she noticed the girl.

"The tracker..." said Rosalie, going to get up and confront her. Emmett reached his hand up to stop her and she sat down with a lot of regret. Suddenly, Alice became stoic and she sat straight up. Her eyes turned a misty gray and the Cullens leaned in.

"What's going on?" asked Bella. Then she noticed Alice's blank expression. Bella leaned in and then Alice's eyes returned to their normal golden color.

"What is it? What did you see?" asked Jasper. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her so she could speak.

"It was a very faded vision, there was a green forest, much like the one near our home, Bella was standing with that girl and she said "You're right...I am a vampire."

"Wait...THAT girl? As in that one over there? The one she just pointed out across the cafeteria?" asked Rosalie maliciously. Alice simply nodded.

"I knew it! I KNEW it! I KNEW IT! I was right! How could you not see it?" Rose practically shouted at her family. Emmett swiftly put his hands on her shoulders using full strength to relax her.

"Yes, you were right, she's a vampire, but I'm 99% sure from my vision that she isn't evil. She didn't try to attack Bella when she had her alone, plus, if she was, there's a good chance that I would've seen black haze around her in my vision and I'm 100% sure somehow that this IS going to happen." said Alice.

Just then, three shadows jumped through the window, crashing it and causing panic to flood through the high school cafeteria. All the students got up and ran, but the Cullens stayed behind. They got into a circle around Bella to protect her. The shadows focused their energy past Bella, at the girl.

"RUN!" screamed Bella to the girl. However, the girl did NOT heed Bella's warning. She stood there, just stood there, as though nothing had happened and she was casually walking to the trash can. She didn't even move until whatever the shadows were stood in front of her, contemplating how to kill their prey. Then she became very tense, very fast.

She jumped up in the air, which would have done nothing for a normal human but it was very obvious that she wasn't a normal girl. A gasp escaped from under the table. Bella heard this and turned to the sound. Jessica was crouched there, staring at the girl.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you leave with everybody else?" asked Bella.

"Why are you here? Is Cullen supposed to protect you?" she mocked. Bella opened her mouth to respond but instead of Bella's voice, a loud growl was heard.

Edward's eyes were the poisonous color of blood and they were aimed at Jessica. She went ghostly pale when she saw this. Then, a loud scream echoed through the once filled cafeteria. Bella, Edward, and Jessica turned to the sound. The girl had killed all three shadows.

"Ahhh...the Cullens, why the others? That one has a rather big mouth" stated the girl.

"How do you know who we are? And who are you?" Edward had asked this, taking the leadership role since Carlisle was not present to deal with the situation.

"I not only know who each of you are, Edward, but I know WHAT you are, and by the way, I am Savanna." said the girl.

"Savanna? Why do I remember that name?" asked Jasper.

"Maybe because I'm your sister, Jasper?" said Savanna, looking to her long-lost brother.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

A/N: Thank you everyone who pointed out the mistakes that were made when the stories were processed onto FanFiction, but I would like to let you know that I did originally have them spaced like the story you see above, because I DO know how to write. I've been writing for a long time. They got messed up when they were converted onto the site. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting, enjoy the story.

Most of all, thanks for staying faithful to the story! I lost my password quite awhile ago, and I was busy with outside things, but as you can now see - I'M BACK! :D


	3. Chapter Three (Edited)

Disclaimer: I do NOT claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. Danny Phantom and related characters all belong to Butch Hartman. Twilight and all characters related to it belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Ghost At Twilight Ch. 3

By: FairyFluff

Scene: Amity Park, Indiana, Casper High School, Drama Class

Sam's POV

'Stuck with Paulina - wow, nice move Ms. Balinsky! I mean, I know I'm not your favorite student, Paulina has THAT too, as much as THAT shocks me...Maybe I should just let her fall! Let her fall and embarrass herself in front of everyone! No, she's probably going to have to catch me too, though it's not like Paulina WOULDN'T do that to me...hmmmmm...' I thought this as Ms. Balinsky rambled on about how and when to catch someone.

'As if we were actually stupid enough to need her to do that, then again, I'm only speaking for the SMART people in this class - namely, Danny, Tucker, and Me - NOT people like Paulina. Man, I still can't believe this setup! Of course, Tucker doesn't care about anything other then stretching the time he gets to spend with Valerie, anything to be closer to her, I'll never understand him...not that I really want to though. Plus, Danny probably doesn't even care who he has to catch - unless, of course, it's Dash - though, honestly I'm still just as surprised at his ability to form decent sentences as I am with his ability to hold himself upright. So, I can't exactly say I wouldn't make the same exception.'

"Ready? Fall!" shouted Ms. Balinsky. When she said this, Paulina just stood there probably waiting for ME to do something - which was NOT about to happen!

Finally, she said "You ARE going to catch me, right?...ummmm...Veronica? Victoria? Danielle?...uh-"

"No, actually, it's Sam, and I can't catch you if you don't fall!" I retorted with a look on my face that shouted that I probably wouldn't catch her, and even IF I did, I wouldn't enjoy it - I'd still want to drop her. Mostly because, I wasn't supposed to be holding her up! I was supposed to be knocking her down, she's my rival! My enemy!"And yes, I'll catch you." I told her. 'For now, just pray that she doesn't leave the room Paulina!...'

Paulina must've finally figured out something to do if I DID decide to drop her, because, despite the fact that neither of us trusted the other, she fell.

"OWW!" I yelled, when I was full of pain instantaneously. I must've waited too long to catch her, or something, because she'd stomped on my foot, practically jamming her 3-inch stilettos through my combat boots as she struggled to get her balance. Normally the heel would've broken, but, being Paulina, she had to have the best and most expensive of...well, of everything.

'I guess it was an accident, but, then again...it could've been just Paulina, being Paulina...there would never be a word to describe her. After my squeal the whole class had turned to look at me.

The eyes of my fellow classmates (if you could call them that) seemed to be burning into my soul. Especially a pair of icy blue eyes... '

Of course, being Paulina, she couldn't help but wave to people , including Valerie who was looking at her like she was nuts. And Danny,who melted like butter, practically drooling back. Kill. Me. Now. PLEASE! I'm begging you, as a matter of fact I'll pay you! Just so I don't have to watch my crush-no wait, the boy I am madly in love with, drool over that slutty-ass bitch.

"Switch!" came the voice of Ms. Balinsky suddenly. Everybody started running after different people. Immediatly, Paulina went for Dash who mindlessly stood there while Danny went for Paulina, Valerie went for Danny, Tucker went after Valerie nad I went after Tucker, knowing he was never successful with Valerie, or any girl for that matter. All the sudden, the voice of Mrs. Jacob Matther came over the loudspeaker.

"Ms. Balinsky to the Main Office. Ms. Balinsky to the main office please! Thank you!" Ms. B left and then a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. Those ghosts always have horrible timing. He looks around frantically, for somewhere to go ghost. I walk over to him calmly and say,

"Go behind the curtain and change. I'll cover for you."

"How?" he asks, looking at me confused.

"Watch." I say as I walk over to pick of fight with the Bitch of Casper High.

"Hey Paulina!" Danny watches a little bit and then snickers as he runs off to go ghost. Later...

Danny arrived but nobody noticed, they were too focused on the Bitch and the Goth going head to head.

"You just want attention! You STOLE him from me! He SHOULD love me, NOT you." I was saying this to Paulina.

"Wait! Who are we-" started Paulina. I wouldn't let her finish. I was on a roll.

"NO! I won't wait Paulina! And you KNOW what I mean! Take 2 seconds and use your brain for once!" I yell, my face becoming red from rage. Paulina's face goes blank and in two minutes she regains her composure.

"HEY! That's not true! Just because I'm beautiful and you're a gothic freak, doesn't mean I STOLE him from you. I don't even WANT him! I STILL don't! You can HAVE him! So tell me, how is your problem MY fault?" says Paulina.

"Well I'M not the one who comes to school like I just left a runway! Maybe if you toned it down a little bit, okay a lot! THEN maybe you would have a few more friends!" I say, my voice starting to crack from screaming so much.

"Whoa! Look who's talking! You have -what- TWO friends? Their both geeks & honestly, you're in LOVE with one of them so it doesn't even count!" screams Paulina. By this point, the girls were starting to circle like vicious tigers.

"Okay, now I'm just lost. You're in love?" said a voice off to the side.

"DANNY!" I said, I didn't even notice he had come back.

Scene: Forks, Washington, Forks High School, Cafeteria

"You have a sister?" exclaimed Emmett. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Yeah, after we left Peter and Charlotte. We went to try and find our human families. When I found mine, Savanna was there, laughing and smiling, but I guess I forgot about her." explained Jasper.

"Gee, Thanks Jasper." said Savanna sarcastically.

"No problem at all." Jasper said, grinning.

"I wish I'd known this! exclaimed Alice.

"Okay, we don't have the time to discuss this now!" said Edward.

"Shocking, Edward playing Carlisle." said Rosalie.

"Don't, not now." said Emmett in a warning tone.

"Yes, meet us at he car." said Edward, obviously answering a thought.

"Okay, see you after school, but I hope you know, Bella's coming too." said Edward, exchanging glances with Emmett, who nodded in understanding.

BELLA POV

Immediately, I saw Edward start to panic.

"Well, if she was Jasper's sister- Jasper, who tried to kill me at my last birthday party, yeah I can see his panic. I guess, not to mention that she's probably younger then him. In vampire years, anyway. So she'd be not that much more blood thirsty and uncontrollable. Putting it that way, it scared me a little. Later..."Oh come on! Play! For goodness sake Edward! You act as though being a musician is a curse!" exclaimed Savanna.

"I can only remember one song right now! I don't think you'll like it much, Savanna." His gaze had switched from her to me. He's thinking of my lullaby. I wonder if she WOULD like it...hmm...'

"Oh just play it for her Edward!" demanded Alice.

"I don't know...what do you think Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I think since she wants you to play it for her, you should, it would be a crime not to show your skill." Inside my head, I was thinking, ' No! I think that song's private-just for US! I think that is special! Then again, I AM proud of him for being him... so okay...'

Scene: Amity Park, Indiana, Casper High School, Drama Class

SAM POV

"DAMN IT!" I cursed aloud.

"What?" asked Danny

"Nothing!" I replied hastily. Danny shot me a look that said "We'll talk later." How I dreaded the thought of talking to him about what he had seen. As an avoiding tactic, I just started to stare at the ceiling, avoiding Danny's eyes. I say randomly, "Hey! Look it's a dodgeball!"

"Sam?" says Danny.

"Huh?" I ask with innocent eyes that still weren't looking at him. Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"No!" yells Danny

"Yes!" I yell

"Damn it!" yells Tucker.

Everybody but Danny, Sam, Tucker turned to face each other as they yelled their frustrations out while on stage, extremely confused. Ms. B randomly returns, after being gone for the entire period.

"Very good children! You are dismissed." Everyone ran from the class in different directions, including Ms. B's new favorite students. Danny flew off to fight the ghost and as much as Tucker wanted to talk with Sam, she ran off before she could say anything. I go home and I assume Tucker went to his, not that I care because I was too trapped in thought as I slowly walked back to my house. I opened the window when I got home, hoping the breeze would calm my aching head.

I try to convince myself that these feelings are stupid! That Danny Fenton/Phantom, my best friend, could NEVER ever love me back. And I should just give up. Part of me agrees, while the other part is still convinced that Danny will eventually love me the way I love him.

DANNY POV

I floated just outside Sam's window, so she wouldn't feel my ghost chill, and watched her pace. She seemed to be thinking about something that was stressing her out. I went into the alley by her house and changed back to my human self. I knocked on her front door and when she opens the door, she says

"What do you want Danny?"

"I need to talk to you."

*Cue evil music!* (End Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Disclaimer: Twilight and all the related characters are property of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer, and Danny Phantom and all related characters are property of the amazing Butch Hartman. The character "Savanna" however is the sole property of myself, FairyFluff.

Ghost at Twilight, Ch. 4

By: FairyFluff

Scene: Cullen Mansion, Music Room, Forks, Washington

"Oh...that was...ok, I guess." said Savanna, unenthusiastically.

"Thank You...I think." replied Edward uncertainly.

"You think that was just...ok?" said Bella.

"What do you mean 'just-'" Savanna began, but was cut off by Carlisle striding into the room with his ever-present poise and dignity accompanying a new - or possibly just heightened, since everyone had been stressed since the discovery that Victoria was hunting them - sense of tension.

"Bella, Edward, you should leave Forks as soon as possible" commanded Carlisle.

"Why should we give her the satisfaction?" spat Alice, changing the tone of her voice from soft and musical to loud, strongly opinionated and violent.

"For the same reason that we SHOULDN'T give her the satisfaction of capturing Bella - AND Edward in the process." said Emmett gruffly.

"Exactly" said Carlisle.

"Which is why we need to leave tonight." stated Edward bluntly and definitively.

"TONIGHT?" asked Bella out of pure shock.

"Yes, tonight, I know a safe place where we can go." Edward was telling Carlisle.

"I lived there when I was human, it's called 'Amity Park, Indiana', if Victoria had been as wise or as great of a tracker as her mate, James, even in our most recent meeting, I would be afraid for Bella's existence and safety anywhere that it was possible to run and hide, but since she isn't-" said Edward

"-You don't have very much reason to worry." finished Carlisle.

"INDIANA? Isn't that on the other side of the COUNTRY?" asked Bella.

"Which makes it the perfect hiding spot." said Jasper.

"Except for the facts that you lived there when you were human, so you have history there, which would make it an obvious spot for her to check, and that it would take DAYS to get there? Even by CAR." exclaimed Bella.

"Yes, but I have super speed, remember?" said Edward, grinning with a slightly flirtatious look in his golden eyes. Much to her embarrassment, Bella blushed from the look he shot her on the spot.

"A-hem. Well, if you're done flirting now, I think we should start planning for tonight." said Rosalie in a blunt, annoyed tone. Bella jumped at the sound of her voice completely unaware that they had an audience, now blushing again. Edward grins in response to Bella's blush, loving the smile on her face a little bit too much, so much it started to get dangerous. He struggled to compose himself as Bella began to do the same.

"Well, you should bring some supplies, like food and water, and, um..." Esme cut in, no one had noticed her entrance.

"Clothes?" asked Bella.

"No, I wouldn't bother going to get your clothes from home. Edward can take my credit card with him, and you can both get new clothes and supplies there." said Carlisle.

"So, what time are they going to leave?" Rosalie anxiously asked Carlisle.

"As soon as possible. Edward, you can handle the trip right? You can do this without getting sidetracked?" Carlisle asked sternly.

"Because if you can't, I'll take you myself to make sure that you both get there quickly and safely."Edward smiled in spite of himself and took a long look at Bella.

"Yes, I can handle it Carlisle." assured Edward with a determined look in his eyes.

"Okay, If you're sure." said Carlisle.

"I am." said Edward assuredly.

"Okay, well we need to get everything ready and then you need to leave." declared Esme suddenly.

"Right." said Carlisle, agreeing with his wife.

"Wait, what about Charlie?" asked Bella.

"You don't have to worry about him. There have been an overwhelming amount of cases lately, most of them being rouge murders." said Carlisle in a reassuring tone.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel safe." said Bella sarcastically. Edward smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Why are you so worried? You'll be with Edward." said Alice reassuringly.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about my dad." said Bella.

"Victoria's after you, not Charlie." stated Carlisle.

"I understand that, but he's going to wonder where I am. And besides, what if she uses him to get to me, like James did with my mom?" said Bella.

"Face it, Victoria may be a good hunter, but she's not very smart. Besides, she's totally useless without James because he tracked her food and she killed. Without the tracker, she's basically nothing." said Alice.

"Okay..." said Bella, still unsure. Edward decided to take a different approach. He put his arm around Bella and whispered in her ear,

"He'll be fine, and so will you. I'll make sure of that." Bella blushed a deeper shade of red and Alice looked at her questioningly as Bella tried to shake it off. Rosalie cleared her throat excessively loud. They continued to plan until Edward and Bella left about a half-hour later.

Scene: Sam Manson's Bedroom, Manson Manor, Amity Park, Indiana

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE WERE FIGHTING ABOUT! YOU'RE JUST BEING AN IDIOT!" yelled Sam

"UM, ACTUALLY I DON'T, SO WOULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN?" yelled Danny

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Sam.

"WHAT? WHY AM I IMPOSSIBLE?" yelled Danny

"YOU'RE HOPELESS! You mean to say that you're TOTALLY clueless Danny?

"Jesus! You really need a reality check if you don't get it by now."

"GET WHAT?" screamed Danny

"Like I said before, HOPELESS!" shouted Sam, throwing up her arms for emphasis.

"SPEAKING OF HOPELESS, THIS CONVERSATION IS HOPELESS!" bellowed Danny, while going ghost and flying out the window.

"FINE GO!" screamed Sam, storming out of the now empty room.

Right as Sam was going to her favorite usually empty store, Hot Topic, to help her stop thinking about Danny, it blew up in front of her eyes.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed, as much as she hated him right now, part of her was still in love with him, which stopped her from revealing his alternative identity. Sam headed back to her room to sulk, because she knew that when Danny was upset, he destroyed the things that caused him to be upset. Good thing he didn't destory her, but he would never do that.

Not that Sam knew of, but if he was going to, he would have done it earlier, so he must still care. She blushed at the thought, much to her dismay. When she got there, she turned on her radio and sat on her bed to think. Then the song "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance came on, followed by "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence.

"What? Does the world hate me or something?" Sam yelled at no one. Then the song "Untouched" by The Veronicas came over the radio.

"Finally! Something I can relate to!" she said, smiling.

Scene: Gas Station, Unknown City, Colorado

"That'll be $30.00." said the cashier. Bella handed him Carlisle's credit card and he scanned it.

"Carlisle Cullen?" he asked Bella suspicously.

"That's me." said Edward improvising.

"Then who's that?" asked the clerk, pointing to Bella.

"That's my wife." said Edward calmly. Bella blushed at this, turning a deep shade of crimson. The cashier shrugged his shoulders and the amount was charged to Carlisle's credit card.

"Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." said the clerk, waving. Bella's blush became deeper as Edward put his arm on her shoulder and they walked out. Bella went to get on Edward's back so they could get to Amity Park before nightfall, but Edward thought they needed to stop and rest for a while.

"But you don't sleep." said Bella to Edward.

"But you do." said Edward "And you look tired."

"From what? Riding on your back all day?" asked Bella sarcastically Edward opened his mouth to respond, but he became alert and he bared his fangs menacingly. This sudden change of attitude scared Bella but then a loud thumping sound on top of the gas station roof caused Edward to stand in front of Bella protectively. Especially considering who it was.

"Ah, Edward Cullen. Fancy meeting you here. And Isabella Swan, even better." Edward growled and said to Bella,

"Go inside."

"No." said Bella bravely.

"GO!" he yelled. This shocked Bella but she knew he would only do it for her own good, so she ran inside.

"What's wrong?" asked the cashier.

"Uh...I think I forgot something in here, I think I lost it. Could I look around?" asked Bella hesitantly.

"Sure, do you want help?" asked the clerk.

"Oh, uh, no, no thank you."

Edward's POV

"What's wrong, Cullen? Is your little snack scared?" teased Victoria venomously "Or is she just so small and precious that she snaps at my stare?"

At this, I lunged at her hastily, holding absolutely no strength back in my attack. Victoria caught my neck while I was in midair, strangling and hanging me at the same time. I thought fast and grabbed Victoria's wrists, pulling her hand off my neck, I then made a sweeping roundhouse kick to her side, causing her to stumble backwards, and giving me the chance to land on the store roof. I stood above her with my foot on her throat.

"Gee...I guess I'm helpless." Victoria teased "Oh, wait, I know how to make you pay."

She said, kicking me in the chest, and swinging in through the back store window, while I followed her in, sprinting in through the front door.

"Have you seen my wife?" I asked the clerk quickly.

"Oh, yes, she just went into the back to look for her purse." he replied. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No..." I said, as I sprinted even faster toward the back of the store.

"Someone's got a few domestic issues..." I heard him murmur as he thought I was out of earshot, I I finally found them, I saw Victoria, with her face dangerously close to Bella's throat.

'WHAT HAPPENED? AM I TOO LATE?'

Bella's POV

'Wait...should I really be back here? I mean, what if she busts in or something? Even worse, what if she doesn't and I find Edward on the roof, possibly finally dead?' I thought. 'what if... WHAT WAS THAT?' I'd heard a sharp, quick noise coming from the direction of an almost completely concealed window I'd found earlier.

"Hello...Isabella." I felt my face go pale, and I turned my head catiously to find Victoria standing right beside me. When I saw her I only thought of one thing, which I also heard:"RUN!"

I knew Edward was going to fight Victoria, so I ran, I ran right out of the store with all my speed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE? I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" shouted the clerk, finally leaving his post at the register. I didn't even stop to watch him go, I just kept moving.

Edward's POV

"I HATE YOU!"

"Good to know we still share that bond." she replied teasingly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I OWN THIS STORE! I DESERVE TO BE INVOLVED WITH WHATEVER THIS IS!" shouted the clerk.

"You're RIGHT, you DO deserve it. I'll happily help you in that department." Victoria said in an almost goddess-like voice.

"OH! Uh, Miss, do you, uh, need, uh, HELP?" stuttered the clerk.

'Or a DATE, either or.' I shuddered at his thought, he had no idea what he was getting into.

"SHE NEEDS HELP ALL RIGHT! PSYCHIATRIC HELP!" I shouted, doing my best to warn him.

"Well...I am a little...HUNGRY...Sooooooo"

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! FOR GOD'S SAKE RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

"YOU shut UP, if you value her life - you'll stop NOW. You'll be lucky if I don't go after her - REMEMBER this may not even satisfy my THIRST." she threatened. So I ran, I ran and found Bella hiding in the parking lot, by the dumpsters.

"Come on, NOW" I told her. I was so shaken that I couldn't speak right.

"But what about that man? The-" she began.

"He's...we can't help him anymore then we tried to." I told her. It obviously clicked that he was gone in her mind, thank God her self-preservation (I knew she had to have some somewhere in her brain) finally kicked in, if only for a little.

Scene: Bird's Eye View of Amity Park, Indiana.

DANNY POV

Should I have been so hard on Sam?' I thought as I flew through Amity Park. 'I mean, according to Paulina, she's in love with one of her best friends, and I highly doubt it's Tucker, so could Sam be in love with...me? Oh. My. God. I am such an idiot. I can't believe it. I really can't. All this time I thought I loved Paulina, but in reality, I loved Sam. So this is what Sam meant by clueless. I guess she was right. Until now.'

I changed my course and headed back towards Sam's house to apologize when I saw a strange blur on the ground below. I floated down and the blur slowed down. It was a boy and a girl, both roughly 17. The boy stood in front of the girl protectively and I put my hands up defensively.

"Relax, I'm a friend. Name's Danny F-Phantom" The boy gave me a strange look and the girl moved out from behind him.

"I'm Bella Swan." she said, holding her hand out. I landed on the ground and shook her hand.

"And you are?" I asked the boy.

"Edward Cullen." he said begrudgingly.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He grunted. Bella turned to him and whispered something in his ear.

Scene: Outskirts of Amity Park, Indiana

BELLA POV

"How can you trust him?" hissed Edward.

"He's not a vampire, you would have sensed him, and if he was going to attack he would have already." I answered. Then Edward's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello Alice." he said into the phone.

"A vision?" He lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"What did you see?" he asked. I heard Alice murmer something but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Really?" he asked.

"Okay, thanks. I think I should go now. Bye." said Edward, snapping the phone shut.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward.

"Okay, according to Alice, we can trust him." said Edward.

"You needed Alice to prove that?"

"Well, with Victoria coming-"

"She's in Colorado"

"But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have people watching us."

"Ummm...I'm still here, you know." said Danny, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need to find a place to stay." declared Edward.

"We can go to my house. My mom and dad are away for the month and my sister's at college." offered Danny.

"Ghosts have houses?" asked Edward.

"I'll explain when we get there." said Danny. He then took out his cell phone and called someone named Sam. DANNY POV"What do you want Danny?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Two things. I need to talk to you and I need your help."

"Help with what?" she asked.

"We have visitors." I said. I could see Sam's scowl perfectly.

"Just come to my house and you'll meet them then." said Danny.

"Fine I'll be there in about ten minutes." she said.

"Good. See you then." I said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Bella.

"My g-best friend Sam." I said hastily.

"Riiiiiighht You're 'best friend' " She said using air quotes for best friend.

"Okay, follow me." said Danny.

Scene: Danny Fenton's Living Room, FentonWorks, Amity Park, Indiana.

"...so, I'm not completely a ghost, or completely a human." finished Danny.

"Show us." commanded Edward. Before Danny had a chance to transform, Sam put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked him cautiously.

"Yeah. I am. Besides, nobody would believe them if they told." said Danny reassuringly. So he transformed to his ghost half and back again.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." said Bella.

"So, you still haven't introduced me." said Sam, elbowing Danny in the arm.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me." teased Sam.

"Samantha Manson, this is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Danny said, knowing that was probably a death sentence.

"DANIEL JACOB PATRICK FENTON! I told you NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" screamed Sam. She went to attack him when he pushed her arms down and hugged her, causing her to turn crimson red in the face. He then whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry about earlier." The warmth of his breath caused Sam's face to become flushed completely brick red. She whispered back

"Apology accepted." He hugs her tighter and Sam became even more red. IF that was possible. Edward coughed loudly and Bella nudged him in the side.

"Edward! Don't do that! They were having a moment!" said Bella. Danny and Sam turned there heads, remembering they had guests. Sam tried to get away but she only managed to turn around. Seeing her problem, she turned her head to Danny and said "Danny. I accepted your apology. You can let go now." Danny blushed and said "Right."

He let go hesitantly. Bella then slapped the back of Edward's head.

"See! You ruined it!" said Bella

"Not my fault they can't control their hormones!" cried Edward, rubbing the back of his head where Bella had smacked him. Sam opened her mouth to say something but closed it because she knew they were right. DAMN PUBERTY!

"Anyway..!" said Danny.

"Not to be rude, but why ARE you guys here? Amity Park doesn't really stand out on the map."

"Well..."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR!


	5. Chapter 5 (NEW!)

Ghost At Twilight

By: FairyFluff and AquamarineIce

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Ghost At Twilight: Chapter Five

"Police have reported another rogue murder in Bent County, Colorado. The family of store-clerk/owner Shawn Parks is in shock because the murder was so random and vicious. The police have started an all-out manhunt for the person behind this travesty. We will keep you updated as we learn more information. This is Marissa Landry from Channel 7 News, back to you."  
>The TV went mute as a commercial for Dunkin Donuts showed on the screen.<p>

"What? What's that? Breaking News! A stray hair was found near the body, and Bent County Police officials will be testing it for the DNA of the killer by the end of today."

"How did the volume turn back on?" asked Sam.  
>"Behold! I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things Cardboard and Square!" came the all-too familiar voice.<br>"You have got to be kidding me." said Danny, rolling his eyes.  
>Danny started to go ghost, but Sam gave him a look that said "Are you really going to bother?". The ring disappeared and Danny sat on the sofa calmly.<p>

"Why do you not tremble before the power of the Box Ghost?!" yelled the ghost. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the Fenton Thermos from a side table, firing it at the pathetic ghost.  
>"Ahhh! I am vanquished!" shouted the Box Ghost. Bella and Edward stared at Danny as he reverted to his human half.<br>"Yeah, I know, he thinks he can conquer the world...with the help of boxes."  
>"Boxes?" asked Bella skeptically.<br>"Trust me, you don't want to know." said Sam.  
>"Okay..." said Edward.<p>

"So, is this an everyday thing for you guys?" asked Bella.  
>"I guess you could call it that, it doesn't really bother me anymore if that's what you're asking, and I don't have any kind of powers." Sam replied.<br>"So, you never answered our question, why are you guys here in Amity?" Danny asked Edward. Edward turned to Bella questioningly.  
>"We came from Forks, Washington-" started Bella.<br>"Why would you come all the way over to Indiana from Forks?" asked Sam.  
>"Well, we came here for…uh….vacation." said Edward.<br>"Vacation in the only spot that's actually darker and rainier then Forks in the winter?" asked Sam.  
>"Well, I like the rain." Bella replied, so quickly it sounded defensive.<br>"Okay, I was just asking, Bella." Sam said, eyeing Bella weirdly.

Ring, ring, ring, ring.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Danny! Didn't we tell you never to answer a private number?" scorned Maddie, his mom.  
>"Not again, Mo-"<br>"What do you mean 'not AGAIN, Mom'?"  
>"You've told me a thousand times."<br>"No actually only about five hundred twenty five."  
>"Mom, I can take care of myself."<p>

"Alright, well I guess it's a good thing you answered the phone anyway, oh, here's your father, he wants to talk to you. Bye, Danny."  
>"Have there been any ghost attacks while we've been gone?" asked Jack excitedly.<br>"Not really, Dad." Said Danny, who had been expecting this from his ghost-obsessed father.  
>"'Not really?' So, something else attacked? I knew it! Those ghosts were just waiting for Jack Fenton to leave so they could-"<br>"No, Dad, nothing attacked, calm down."  
>"Really?" Danny could see Jack pouting like a disappointed child.<br>"Really." Answered Danny firmly.  
>"Okay.." said Jack sadly.<br>"Well, your Aunt Isabel made us dinner and fudge for dessert! I don't want to miss this, and you know how much I love fudge! So bye Danny, Mom says bye too!" said Jack, his tone changing from disappointed and sad to excited and happy. Danny rolled his eyes.  
>"Bye Dad." He said, hanging up the phone.<br>Knock, knock, knock.  
>"Oh, what now?" moaned Sam, trudging to the door.<p>

"Hey, Danny I-oh, uh, hey Sam, I actually have to, uh…..oh. Can I, er, come in now?" now noticing the new addition to the Fenton house.  
>"Tucker, are you okay?" asked Sam, but he just walked hurriedly past Sam, with a funny look on his face, and for once, he wasn't making goo-goo eyes at one of his gadgets.<br>"Hi, who are they?" he asked Danny.  
>"Uh, do you want to ask THEM that?"<br>"Sure….hey guys, I'm Tucker Foley, who're you?"  
>"I'm Bella, and he's Edward." Said Bella as Edward wandered away snickering from hearing Tucker's thoughts, and instantaneously knowing they wouldn't work.<br>"Bella?" said Tucker, sitting on the couch beside her.  
>"Yeah, uh, hi." Bella replied awkwardly.<br>"Should I stop him?" Sam asked.  
>"No, just let him get it out….what other girl would be willing to sit through this?" replied Danny, who, Sam had to admit had a pretty good point about Tucker.<p>

"So…..did it hurt?" Tucker asked not-so-slyly.  
>"Did what hurt?" asked Bella, confused. She looked around to see Edward cackling in the background.<br>"Your fall from heaven, I hear it's pretty high up." Finished Tucker. Bella could only respond with a shocked and slightly disgusted look, even though she was trying to be nice to the misguided nerd. Edward burst into laughter from the kitchen.  
>"You know, some people call me 'T.F', for 'Too Fine'".<br>"Yeah, I have to interrupt here. Let me just say, that most people don't even know his whole name, so they can't call him T.F. if they don't know what it means." Said Sam.

"Gee, thanks, that's, uh….comforting….I guess."  
>"Hey! That's not true, lots of people know my whole name!"<br>"Yeah Tucker, like who?" asked Sam.  
>"Well, uh….you, Danny, and there's uh…..Mom and Dad, and, uh….."<br>"Exactly."  
>"Well, I've gotta go guys, I have to get some parts for my computer."<br>"Why does that not surprise me?"  
>"Well, maybe because I do this almost everyday?"<br>"That was rhetorical, Tucker."  
>"Oh, okay, bye guys." Said Tucker, running through the door and down the street.<p>

Bella and Edward had disappeared into the kitchen and Danny and Sam were standing in the living room alone.  
>"So, what was Paulina talking about in your argument earlier?" asked Danny randomly.<br>"Uhhh….Can I pass on that?" said Sam, looking away.  
>"Not this time, and there's nothing to distract you from telling me." Danny said.<br>"Well…."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I can't…..I can't tell you, it, it would….I just can't." Sam said, sounding pained.  
>"Sam, you can, it won't change anything, and nothing and no one can hurt you for it." Danny comforted her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close in a hug.<br>"Hey, guys, I – whoa, oh, uh, I…..I guess you got over your fight pretty fast, huh? Oh, well, I guess I'll go, as soon as I get my cell." Sam flushed a deep crimson shade, breaking away from Danny.  
>"I have to find it." Tucker informed them from the kitchen. Sam nearly dropped to the floor in embarrassment.<p>

Edward's POV

"So, where was the protective boyfriend when he was just trying to hit on me?" asked Bella angrily, rounding on Edward. "I think he should have been there, considering the fact that he won't let me get on a motorcycle and drive around with my best friend, but he'll let the weirdo from down the block try to hit on me!"  
>"It wasn't really worth it, I already knew that he was going to embarrass himself by trying to flirt with you, if that was really what that was…..so , I wasn't going to bother exposing the secret to stop him from flirting with you, that's all." Edward said defensively.<br>"We're going to have to tell them eventually, Edward!"

"Why? Who says we have to tell them anything at all?"  
>"Danny's a ghost! He didn't hide it from us, so we can't hide the fact that you're a vampire from them!"<br>"Well, technically, I'm a halfa, so I'm not totally a ghost, which is why I can transform from human to ghost form, and back again. So, you're a vampire?" asked Danny, casually leaning on the archway with Sam leaning against the other side of the doorway, clearly confused, and more then a little worried, as any human would be at that point.  
>"Now, THIS isn't an everyday experience, not even for us." Sam said.<p>

Normal POV

"Speaking of not-so everyday things since when do you even give Paulina a second glance?" said Danny.  
>"Would you just drop that?!" said Sam, glaring at him.<br>"No!" said Danny, glaring back, his eyes glowing green.  
>"Oh you must be pretty mad if your eyes are changing color!" teased Sam, trying to get him annoyed.<br>He glared but then smiled deviously. He quickly went ghost and before Sam could stop him, he picked her up and flew through out of the house and high into the thundering black sky, soon enough he stopped, and with Sam well above ground, he said  
>"Now will you tell me?"<br>"About the fight? Never!"

"Hmm….you know I could just drop you?" asked Danny.  
>"Yeah….I know, but you never would, would you?" Sam said, a little teasingly.<br>"What makes you so sure about that?" wondered Danny.  
>"Danny, I've known you since we were kids. You're way to soft to try to kill anybody." Said Sam.<br>"What about the ghosts?" he asked.  
>"First: those ghosts can't die…again. Second: You always sucked them into the Fenton Thermos or got knocked out trying." Sam glared at him a little as he loosened his grip on her slightly.<br>"Danny Fenton! What are you doing?!"  
>"Fenton? I think you have me mixed up with someone else, Sam."<p>

"Come on, Danny, who's going to hear me up here?"  
>"Do you really want me to go through the list?" Danny asked, making Sam sigh.<br>"Can I get down now?" Sam asked.  
>"Well, you can, but I wouldn't recommend it."<br>"You know what I mean, Danny."

Just then, a pink blur flew by and literally knocked Sam out of Danny's arms.  
>"DANNY!" she screamed.<br>"SAM! NO!" yelled Danny. He flew down to try and catch her but was caught at the throat by none other then Vlad Plasmius.  
>"No, no, Daniel, if I can't have the woman I love then you can't either." Said Vlad. Danny's eyes glowed yellow in anger and then they glowed blue as he froze Vlad's arm and snapped out of his grip. He then flew down at 112 miles per hour.<p>

He caught her right as she was about to hit the ground. He gently set her there.  
>"For a second there, I thought you weren't going to catch me." Said Sam, still winded from nearly falling 10,000 feet.<br>"Come on Sam. You know me better then that." He said, smiling. He then took a chance and kissed her on the cheek. A rosy blush instantly covered her face and his smile became a grin from her reaction. He winked as he flew up to fight Vlad.

Danny's POV

"Seriously Vlad. You really need to come up with some more original stunts." I said disbelievingly.  
>"It's not fair that you get the girl you love but I can't!" moaned Vlad.<br>"Vlad! She's married to my Dad! You missed you're shot!"  
>"But you're Dad's a bumbling idiot!" snarled Vlad.<br>"Well, I can't disagree with that, but, for some insane reason, my Mom loves him, so you need to go find someone else!"  
>"You know, Daniel, it really is a shame how I don't like younger girls, and since I don't like her the way you do, I'll just have to go after your Sammy for another reason." He threatened.<p>

"If you go near Sam, I WILL kill you!"  
>"Well, not if your girlfriend's right, like she usually is. Daniel, you're soft."<br>"Stay away from her!"  
>"Why should I?" said Vlad.<br>"Do you want to see how soft I am?!" screamed Danny, swinging at Vlad with tremendous force. Vlad dived through the air, with Danny chasing him to the ground.  
>"AHH!" screamed Sam.<br>"Sam! Get inside the house! Now!" called Bella from the doorway. Sam took one last look at Danny and he nodded. Sam ran up the stairs and right as Vlad was about to grab her, the door closed behind her. Vlad flew through the door just as quickly as it was shut and he saw a streak of dark hair, and immediately grabbed the person running from him.

Bella's POV

"What the hell?! Why is he chasing me?!" I screamed as I was grabbed and brought up into the air. I found that I was on the roof, and I struggled away from him, barely catching my balance on the rain-soaked metal.  
>"Sam?" I finally noticed there was someone else who had been captured and struggled away.<br>"What do you want with us Vlad?" asked Sam.  
>"You, my dear Samantha, are Daniel's weakness."<br>"I think your looking for Paulina Sanchez, but I'm Sam."  
>"Ah, how confusing it must be."<br>"What?" asked Sam.  
>"Being a lonely, desperate teenager, caring only for the one man you'll never get, because he WILL die today."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6, Part One (NEW!)

Ghost At Twilight

By: FairyFluff and AquamarineIce

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Ghost At Twilight: Chapter Six

{RECAP:

"What do you want with us Vlad?" asked Sam.  
>"You, my dear Samantha, are Daniel's weakness."<br>"I think your looking for Paulina Sanchez, but I'm Sam."  
>"Ah, how confusing it must be."<br>"What?" asked Sam.  
>"Being a lonely, desperate teenager, caring only for the one man you'll never get, because he WILL die today."<p>

Normal POV

The roof gets hit by one of Danny's many ectoblasts & gives Vlad the idea to throw enough ectoblasts at it that the roof falls on the op center roof (where everybody is) Danny is still chasing and firing at him. Vlad soars back down, and uses his idea successfully. Danny doesn't even see what just happened because he's so preoccupied with getting Vlad. Vlad soars away. Meanwhile, Sam and Bella are both together toward the edge of the op center roof – straight where the other roof is headed for. They look up and see the roof. Sam moves a few steps further from the falling roof, but is frozen in shock, like Bella. Edward sees this, and runs over with all his strength. He pushes Sam out of the way (he gets to her before Bella) & she catches herself instead of falling after being pushed by him. He rushes to Bella & catches her in a tight hug & tells her  
>"I love you" and shoves her out of the way with all his might. Bella is moved about ten steps, but not pushed out of the way, though she thinks she is.<br>"What are you doing?!" Bella shouts at him. Edward can't respond because he's so concentrated. The roof flies at them. Vlad swoops and grabs Sam in all the panic, forcing Danny to stop firing.  
>"You're so cowardly that you need to drag other people into the fight that have nothing to do with it?!" Danny shouts at Vlad. Vlad laughs evilly &amp; loudly.<p>

"Maybe that's why my Mom will never like you! Because you're a sick, twisted little boy!"  
>"Apparently you want to see just how 'twisted' I can be!" Vlad exclaimed, flying up &amp; dropping Sam. Danny soars down &amp; saves her. Meanwhile, Edward catches the falling roof. He's trying with all of his might and barely succeeding at keeping it steady.<br>Just as Danny catches Sam, Victoria shows up on the opposite side of the OP Center. Edward thinks, 'What ELSE could go wrong?!' Danny looks at a red haired woman and wonders who she is for a split second and then turns his attention back to Sam, who has fallen unconscious due to lack of oxygen. He wonders what he should do for her, all the while, Victoria calculates her next move. Danny decides to fly back to the OP Center and he sees Victoria trying to sneak up on Edward. He shouts out a warning and then realizes that the thundering is too loud for anything to be heard.

So, his eyes glow blue and shoots ice beams at the roof. Edward's strong grip on the roof keeps it from slipping out of his hands. Danny then belts out his Ghostly Wail, destroying the roof and sending billions of pieces of debris everywhere. Edward takes the chance and runs to Bella, who is still paralyzed with fear. He then runs over to the OP Center. He reads Danny's mind and, past all the fear and confusion, he finds the passwords to lock the OP Center. Danny then catches on and flies over to the door. They make sure Bella and Sam are safely inside the metal thing, Danny goes off to fight Vlad and Edward goes to lock up the OP Center. Right when he finished the security precautions, an ice cold hand wraps around the back of his neck.  
>"Miss me, Cullen?" sneered Victoria. Edward's eyes turn from scared for Bella to full of bloodlust in a split second.<br>"Awwww, you're holding out on me aren't you? Where'd you hide your snack?" Edward growled viciously and turned on her, attacking her.

Meanwhile, in the OP Center, Sam was slowly regaining consciousness.  
>"Uhhh, what happened?" she asked wearily.<br>"Well, that old guy grabbed you and then your boyfriend got him mad and dropped you and-"  
>"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"<br>"Riiiigght." said Bella sarcastically.  
>"He's not!" protested Sam, while turning a light shade of red.<br>"Okay…whatever." Bella said dismissively. "Do you feel okay? You fell 15 stories!"  
>"15?!"<p>

"Obviously this isn't going to be as easy as I thought, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
>"Two, I'm fine." Sam said, annoyed.<br>"Sure…" said Bella, kind of unsure. Then a loud bang on the metal paneling told them that Danny had taken a hard hit.  
>"We have to help him!" declared Sam.<br>"And how exactly would we do that? Edward sealed us in here." said Bella.  
>"How would he know the passwords?" asked Sam, confused.<br>"Because he can read minds." answered Bella.  
>"Oh." said Sam.<p>

On the other side of the OP Center…..

"Come now Daniel, you really should surrender if you want to return to your Sammy in one piece." said Vlad.  
>"I'm not giving up until you're gone Plasmius!" seethed Danny.<br>"Then you're going to have a very long wait my son." said Vlad.  
>"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" screamed Danny.<br>"That's right, your Jack Fenton's son. The local buffoon." said Vlad.  
>"At least he's smart enough to know when to stop chasing someone!"<br>"Oh, I see, you're going to defend Jack until he's not your Dad anymore."

"He will ALWAYS be my Dad."  
>"Not once your mother returns. Once that happens, she is MINE."<br>"Nobody's threatened by you, Vlad!"  
>"Really? Prove it, let your precious girlfriend out and say that again."<br>"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Danny said, gritting his teeth.  
>"Hm, you mean you saved her to break her heart Daniel?"<p>

Silence.

"You really ARE more like me then I thought. I suppose you're destined to be my son."  
>"I'm not your son Plasmius." hissed Danny.<br>"But you are more like me then you are your ridiculous father, am I right?" said Vlad.  
>"I'm nothing like you."<br>"Oh really? Hmm. You're half-ghost, I'm half-ghost-"  
>"Two totally different accidents."<br>"Really? They both had to do with your moronic father."  
>"Not technically. I got my powers because I went into the portal and it shocked me. You got your powers because the engine had diet cola in it, not ecto-purifier. And you got ecto-acne. You also used your powers for personal gain, where I used them to save people."<p>

"Which people Daniel? Anyone other then those who you know and love? Because I know you would never save me with all your self-righteousness and fake beliefs held by that excuse of a man, Jack Fenton. And, in case you haven't noticed, son, it's not the details that matter in life, it's the general rules. You're the same if you have something in common, if it happened the same way doesn't count."  
>In response, Danny threw an ectoball at Vlad, which he skillfully dodged.<br>"Now, Daniel, you shouldn't treat your future father with that kind of disrespect. There's only one way to fix that. Obviously, you need to be taught. It's more like this." Vlad said slyly. Instead of firing an ectoblast, he turned intangible and flew down to the OP Center. He flew into the metal building without a second glance at Danny. He grabbed Sam and she thought, 'Oh God not again.'  
>"Playing dirty again Vlad?" said Danny, trying to sound calm, even though he was scared to death for Sam.<br>"Dirty? Daniel, I believe you have something to tell her." Vlad teased.

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted. Vlad had Sam hanging by way of her throat in his hand.  
>"Well, Daniel you're either going to tell her or she's going to die with you."<br>"Vlad, let her go."  
>"Well, I suppose I could but…oh my, isn't that a bit far, Daniel? You are evil."<br>"What do you want from me, Vlad?"  
>"Well, for you to tell the girl the truth, of course, otherwise…."<br>"Okay! What do you want me to say?!"  
>"Tell her what we all know. Say it. NOW."<br>"Sam…. I…. I think Dash likes you."  
>"Ahh….Daniel, no lying." Vlad threatened, tightening his grasp on her throat.<br>"Danny….." Sam groaned, losing consciousness again.

"Sam, I….I think I…."  
>"SAY IT!"<br>"I…. you can't die because I…"  
>"Daniel…." Vlad reinforced his threat, by lowering his arm suddenly.<br>"I need you….help me…." Sam moaned.  
>"Don't die." Danny said, tears finally overflowing. "I SWEAR if you…..ARGHH!" Danny summoned a humongous ectoball, and hit the street below him with it.<br>"Daniel…. go punch a pillow. I'll be back for you son." Vlad said, a twisted look in his eyes as he flew higher into the air then everything Danny could see.

"Vlad!"  
>"You hear that? Your savior's angry." Vlad teased Sam, bringing her face up to his. "Little does he know, I'm not going to drop you. Not until he tells your limp, dying body the truth."<br>"What truth?" choked Sam, who was barely inches from death.  
>"I can't tell you that 'Sammy', Daniel needs to. It's not my job to break your heart, just to kill you." Vlad grinned at her persistence for life, despite all the hopelessness.<p>

Meanwhile, back on the op center roof….

"Hello, my personal angel…" Tucker said, not-so-slyly.  
>"Uh.. who are you again?" asked Bella.<br>"T.F. for-"  
>"No, seriously."<br>"Tucker…."  
>"So, Tucker, I'm sorry to sound like this, but….I'm taken, and even if I wasn't….no. Hey…how did you get in here?"<br>"Yeah…. it's cool…..I get that a lot." he admitted to her, ignoring her question completely. "So, where is everybody?"  
>"Well, honestly, I don't know, they were all up on the roof but I wouldn't…WAIT!" But she was too late, Tucker had already opened the hatch.<p>

Edward jumped up and tackled Victoria to the roof. She grinned and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.  
>"First rule in combat Cullen. Never make the first move." she cackled, pinning his arms to his back with one hand, and pinning him to the roof with the other. He tried to struggle away, but she kneed him in the spine and whispered in his ear,<br>"Never pick a fight with your superior, Edward."  
>"Superior? You're kidding yourself, Victoria." he said, slipping an arm from her grasp, and punching her in the face. He took her moment of surprise for granted and jumped up and out from under her. She backflipped and skidded across the OP Center. Bella's scent tantalized her, and she began to approach Edward again, who rushed at her in flaming rage. Her craving only helped her when she grabbed her adversary and flung him to the edge of the roof, over her shoulder. Just as Edward nearly slipped from the building, Bella's scent grew stronger in an instant, not unnoticed by Victoria.<br>"No!" he hissed, quickly getting his bearings.  
>"Ah…. there she is…" Victoria said, rushing over to the open hatch, and jumping in.<p>

Meanwhile….high above the Amity streets…

Danny flew after Vlad faster then he'd ever gone before, but he wasn't quite sure why. He saw Sam dying in Vlad's clutches and it only made him move faster. Once he got there, Vlad had a sneer on his face that prepared Danny to risk Sam's safety to kill him. He began to form an ectoball bigger then the three of them combined.  
>"You don't want to kill her, do you?" Vlad teased.<br>"Me?! I don't have her in a chokehold!" Danny pointed out, throwing yet another ectoball to the ground.  
>"I may possess the hand around her throat, but who's the one being defiant and who's the one trying to teach his stepson a lesson?"<br>"Stepson?! I told you, she HATES you!" shouted Danny, causing Vlad to lose his sneer.  
>"Even if you're not lying, that's okay, because hate requires passion." Plasmius grinned.<br>"You really need to get a life, Vlad."  
>"Go ahead Daniel, say it." he said suddenly.<br>"No."

"Okay, you forced me to do this." Vlad said, beginning to fly away again.  
>"Fine, you win."<br>"She's already dying, why can't you let me have my fun Daniel?" he tormented.  
>"Killing people is fun for you? You really are a sadistic lunatic."<br>"I thought you knew that. Besides, Fenton, she's not just anyone, is she?"  
>"Who's Fenton and what are you talking about?!" Danny panicked.<br>"You know exactly what I'm talking about. She's not just you're best friend, is she?"  
>"Of course she is!"<p>

"That's the only thing she is? Okay, then I'll let her go….. now." Vlad was just toying with Danny now, he'd found the weak spot, and he was exploiting it as much as possible.  
>"Why don't you just get it over with then?" he asked, searching for a way to save Sam.<br>"She's starting to decompose in my hand, I think it's time to tell her Daniel, last chance."  
>"Fine, Sam, I….. like you. Let her go!"<br>"Hm…. close enough." Vlad said, dropping her from the fifty-story height.  
>"Sam!" Danny said, quickly tossing an ectoball at Vlad and spiraling after Sam. Vlad dodged it once again, and shot after Danny, shooting at him constantly.<p>

END OF PART ONE!


	7. Chapter 6, Part Two (NEW!)

Ghost At Twilight: Chapter Six, Part Two

{RECAP:

"Fine, Sam, I….. like you. Let her go!"

"Hm…. close enough." Vlad said, dropping her from the fifty-story height.

"Sam!" Danny said, quickly tossing an ectoball at Vlad and spiraling after Sam. Vlad dodged it once again, and shot after Danny, shooting at him constantly.

Normal POV

Sam was falling fast and Danny was having trouble getting to her in time. Danny turned for a split second of see how far away Vlad was and it cost him.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed. Vlad had thrown an ectoball and hit him roughly in the chest.

Danny was momentarily paralyzed, allowing Vlad to speed past him. Vlad went invisible as he did so, so Danny wouldn't spot him. Vlad caught Sam, turning her intangible an invisible as he did so. He sped underground, up through the OP Center, dropping her there and coming up through the roof, creating the illusion that Sam was dead and lying under the rubble. When Vlad emerged from the OP Center, Danny was rushing towards him with blind rage.

In the OP Center…..

Sam regained consciousness slowly and Bella said,

"How'd you get back in here?" she asked.

"I have no idea." answered Sam. "What just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." answered Bella.

Sam looked out the window and her eyes widened in terror as she saw Vlad and Danny seriously going at it. She saw the fury and pain in Danny's eyes and because of this rage, Danny's messy white hair flamed and his body morphed into Dark Danny.

"No." whispered Sam.

She fell to the floor and tears formed in her eyes. Danny couldn't have. He wouldn't.

"Who's that?" asked Bella tentatively.

"Danny." whispered Sam.

"That's not Danny." said Bella.

"Well, no it's-" Sam was cut off because Victoria jumped through the opened hatch

"I'll explain later." said Sam quickly.

In the sky…..

"You really think your alter ego is going to be a challenge, Daniel? You're still the same scared little boy inside." said Vlad.

"Nice of you to quote me." said Dark Dan/Danny. Then Danny threw a large ectoball and it hit Vlad square in the stomach. He let out a groan of pain. The force of the ectoball sent Vlad flying.

Danny floated there. He looked to the hole he had created and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Sam." He then flew after Vlad, throwing ectoblast after ectoblast. Vlad landed on the ground with a hard crash.

"What was that about me not being a threat Vlad?" he said, his red eyes gleaming.

"You can't kill me Daniel. You're too weak without your precious Sammy." Danny glared at him and said nothing.

"DON'T. SAY. THAT. NAME"

"Did I touch a nerve, Daniel?" said Vlad.

"Shut up YOU ROTTEN, EVIL, SADISTIC, CRUEL, BASTARD!" screamed Danny.

"Didn't your mother tell you curse words are rude Daniel?" said Vlad.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Danny. He collected red energy in his palms and threw it down at Vlad with a furious cry, going intangible as he flew.

In the OP Center….

Bella was backing up and found herself up against the wall. Victoria was approaching menacingly, fangs bared. Sam jumped in front of Bella right before Victoria went in for the kill.

"What are you doing?!" said Bella hysterically.

"If there's anything I've learned from being best friends with a superhero, it's knowing when to stand up for your friends." said Sam bravely.

"But she'll kill you!" said Bella.

"No she won't." said Sam. She closed her eyes in concentration and thought of her favorite face in the world, the last thing she wanted to see before she died. Sam watched Victoria getting ready to attack her, opening her mouth wide, to scream.

Just as Victoria's teeth were ready to snap Sam's neck from her body, her neck went intangible, causing Victoria to bite nothing but air.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, angry from the lack of flesh on her teeth.

"What did you do?!" exclaimed Bella.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied.

"So…. wait, what about ME?!" Bella cried, finally realizing that Victoria had a free shot at her.

"I can help with that." Edward replied, jumping down from the roof, into the Op-center.

"Ah, Cullen, I'll be with you right after I finish off your little girlfriend." Victoria said nonchalantly, turning back to her prey to keep her promise. As a final tactic to keep Bella alive, Edward growled viciously and tackled Victoria, giving Bella and Sam the chance to escape.

"Are you okay?!" Bella asked Edward hysterically.

"Don't worry about me just get out!" he screamed. Bella was surprised by his tone, but followed Sam out of the trap door.

Danny looked down at the OP Center and saw Sam and Bella, leaving.

'What?! She's alive?!' he thought. He turned to Vlad with even more anger, if that was possible.

"Why did you tell me she was dead?" he hissed, grabbing Vlad's throat.

"I didn't, Daniel." Danny glared and threw Vlad's head back against the wall.

"Stay away from me, Sam, my family, and my home. Just go back to Wisconsin and your stupid Packers collection." said Danny.

"Oh, please, Daniel just leave town forever with your idiot father, and save yourself the embarrassment."

"And let you take my life? I don't think so, coward."

"That's the future if you DON'T leave, but, of course, the life you're referring to is Samantha's."

"How many times do I have to tell you _Vladdie_? Stay away from Sam!" said Danny, his face inches from Vlad's when he said that.

"And how many times do I have to say it Daniel? You don't threaten me. BE A MAN." said Vlad, and with that said, he shot an ectoblast at Danny's stomach, catching him off guard and knocking him toward the ground.

"I'll be back Daniel!" said Vlad as he flew away.

When Danny landed on the ground, he changed from Dark Dan to Danny Phantom and then back to Danny Fenton. Sam ran over to him and said,

"Danny? Please be okay!" She rolled him over so he was on his back. He was covered with cuts and bruises. The blood was a combination of red, green and black. He opened his eyes lazily. They were a mix of emotions, mostly anger, but Sam could see a hit of regret in there.

"Sam?" he asked weakly.

"Danny!" she said happily, wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Sam! I…." Danny trailed off after returning the strangling hug. Since he didn't finish, Sam figured she might be hurting him more, but when she set him back down, his eyes were closed again, and his breathing was slow and shallow.

"Danny! DANNY!" She screamed at his unconscious form. "Danny…."

She never got a response.

"He needs a hospital! EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"What?" he said. He had been standing next to her and she had been too preoccupied watching the lovebirds to notice.

"We need to do something!"

"We can't take him to a hospital, this isn't normal. How are we going to explain it?!"

"What's wrong?! OH MY GOD! DANNY!" Jazz screamed.

"What are we going to do, Jazz?!"

"Uh… okay, I know. You! Uh…"

"Edward."

"Right, sorry. Edward, pick him up and follow me – NOW!" Jazz yelled, running into the house.

END OF CHAPTER SIX, PART TWO


	8. Chapter 7 (NEW!)

Recap:

"We can't take him to a hospital, this isn't normal. How are we going to explain it?!"

"What's wrong?! OH MY GOD! DANNY!" Jazz screamed.

"What are we going to do, Jazz?!"

"Uh… okay, I know. You! Uh…"

"Edward."

"Right, sorry. Edward, pick him up and follow me – NOW!" Jazz yelled, running into the house.

Current time…

Edward did as he was told and because of his vampire status, Danny was extremely light. He was still bleeding in several places, and he was unconscious. But, Sam thought, at least he's alive.

"If he doesn't wake up, I'm going to go out and kill Vlad myself." she whispered to Tucker, who smirked, despite the tense situation.

"Worried girlfriend much?" he whispered back, which made Sam blush and earned Tucker a punch in the gut.

"Ow!" he complained, and Sam glared, her face still slightly flushed.

Once they reached the OP Center, Jazz told Edward to lay Danny on a table, because she had commanded that the room turn into a sterile environment, complete with beds and machines that a hospital would have. Twenty minutes later, which felt like twenty hours to Sam, Danny was declared critical but stable by the doctor in training.

"Why don't we wait in the living room? It'll be easier to talk when we're not drowned out by beeping machines." said Edward, his voice alluring and hard to resist. Clearly, he was trying to rid the tension in the room. Everyone agreed but Sam, who decided to stay behind. She sat by Danny's bed and watched his pale form breath in and out. Tears appeared in her eyes and she tried her best to keep them from falling, even though there wasn't anybody there to point out that she was crying. She wasn't sure if she should feel sad or worried. She decided on worried because Danny wasn't going to die so she wouldn't be sad.

"Danny?" she finally said after looking at his body for a long few minutes. "I know you can't hear me, seeing as you're unconscious and all, but please, don't die. I can't loose you. I…I…I…I" she didn't finish and ran out. She passed the group in the living room and ran down the street, having finally reached her breaking point.

Bella followed her out, with resistance from Edward but she won him over with bringing her dad's pepper spray.

She found Sam at a local beach and the young Goth was sitting on the shore, watching the waves aimlessly.

"Sam?" she called out tentatively. Sam turned and saw Bella. She smiled weakly, but it didn't last as she turned away in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Sam, Danny's going to be fine." assured Bella, walking up and sitting down next to Bella.

"I know, but he's my best friend. I can't afford to lose him." said Sam, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Are you sure he's just your friend?" questioned Bella.

"Of course, but, and if you tell anybody this I will personally kill you, I've sort of fallen in love with him." she confessed, blushing.

"It was kind of obvious." said Bella, smiling.

"Not to him, thank God." said Sam, relieved.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. When Edward and I met him, he almost called you his girlfriend." said Bella. Sam paled.

"He knows?" she squeaked.

"He's not that stupid." said Bella.

"I know, but he was always really dense, or as me and Tucker call him, clueless." said Sam, smiling at the memory.

Then Sam's phone rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Sam answered after the third ring.

"He's awake?" said Sam excitedly.

Meanwhile, in the Masters Mansion….

"Victoria, was it?" Vlad asked the attractive new arrival.

"Yes, what was it you wanted again?" she asked, over-polite.

"Why were you so against that pale boy and his girlfriend getting away from the fight?"

"Well, why were you?"

"He happens to be friends with my only real enemy, but you never answered my question, Vicky."

"DON'T call me that."

"Only if you answer my question."

"You're not going to blackmail me, you know." Victoria warned him.

"I don't plan to, but why aren't you answering my questions?" Vlad replied.

"Well, I don't think they deserve an answer."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that, if I'm right, I have something you want, and you have something I want."

"If you waste my time, I swear you'll regret it."

Back in Amity Park….

Sam and Bella walked back to Danny's house in silence.

"So, are you going to tell him?" asked Bella.

"I don't know if I'll be able to." said Sam.

"You really should tell him. It will make everything easier." said Bella.

They reached the Fenton house and Sam took a deep breath before entering. Danny was still in bed, but his eyes were open. Jazz was checking his stats, Edward was standing by the window, staring down at the street, Tucker was talking to Danny and Bella and I were just standing there.

"Sam." said Danny suddenly. She looked at him. He looked….weak. But, there was something else in his eyes. Sadness? Compassion? She couldn't tell. She did what she could do.

"Yeah Danny?"

Once again, in the Masters Mansion….

"Unless you can find a way to kill Cullen, there's nothing you can do for me."

"What would you say if I told you that I do have a way to take care of him forever?"

"What's in it for you?" Victoria questioned.

"Nothing much, just a way to finally rid myself of the only two people who have EVER beaten me!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Why are you so excited anyway? You're just some crazy scientist, like those freaks over by the park…. the Fentons."

"It's funny how foolish people can be, isn't it? I am NOT any ordinary person."

"Wow…. and James thought I was full of myself." Victoria muttered.

"Full of myself?! I am Plasmius! And don't compare me to the Fentons." Vlad said, transforming as he did.

"Plasmius? Who's that?!"

"WHO-WHO IS….?! Wait a minute…. who's James?"

"Well…" she began.

"Hey guys? Can I talk to Sam alone?" asked Danny. Jazz, Tucker, Bella and Edward walked out quickly and they were alone.

"Sam, what happened to me? Jazz doesn't know and Tucker refuses to tell me." he asked.

Sam bit her lip, slightly relieved that he hadn't asked the question she'd been dreading.

"You fought with Vlad, turned into Dark Dan and then Vlad nearly killed you." said Sam. It was rushed and her voice cracked at the end. Danny was silent as he processed this and Sam prayed that was all he wanted to know.

"I have another question. When I was unconscious, what were you trying to say?" Sam's face drained of all color.

"You heard me? You were in a freaking coma!" she said.

"Yes, but I could still hear everything that was going on." he said.

"Um, well, it doesn't really matter…." she mumbled, going red. He gave her a look and she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"It really doesn't matter Danny. It was just something I forgot to tell you. And now I forget what it was." she said.

"You're a really bad liar Sam." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Too bad. I'm not telling." she said, turning away from him.

"Sam. Please? It won't change anything, if that's what your afraid of." he said. His gaze was burning into her back.

"I'm not afraid of that, it's just…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"If not that, then what Sam?" he asked, his eyes were still poking holes into her spine.

"It doesn't matter." she said, going back to denial.

"Like hell it doesn't matter Sam! For God's sake just tell me!" Danny was getting frustrated.

"I can't goddamn it!" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, his tone softer because he noticed her misty eyes.

"I just can't." she answered, finally turning back around so she could look at him again.

"That's not a reason." he said.

"You're being stubborn." she said.

"I'm only being stubborn because I know it's important. But what I don't get is why you won't tell me." he said.

"I just can't." she said.

Meanwhile, back in Forks, Washington…..

Jessica Stanley was driving to the forest where the Cullens were supposed to live. She planned to confront them, to see what that girl had been talking about. She thought they were human. I mean what else could they be? Vampires? She laughed at herself just because she knew that vampires weren't real. I mean come on! The only vampires she knew of were Dracula and Van Helsing. Vampires only exist in Hollywood, and even if they did exist, vampires suck blood from humans. Why would bloodsuckers go to a high school where there was a lot of kids? It just didn't make sense.

She reached the edge of the woods and got out of her car. It was just staring to drizzle and she hugged her sweater closer to her body. She pulled up her hood as the rain got slightly heavier. She walked into the woods and wandered through until she found a clearing. She gasped when she saw a huge white house with windows for walls. She saw a shadow in the window and then it disappeared. She shook off her suspicions and walked up to the front door. Even if the Cullen kids were vampires, how could Dr. Cullen be a vampire when he worked in the ER? There was blood there 24/7. Before she could even knock, the door opened to reveal Alice Cullen. Alice always had a small smile on her face, but today, her face was paler then usual.

"Um, hi, Alice, what's wrong?" Jess asked, noticing her bone white face.

"Nothing's wrong. Not to sound rude, but what do you want?" said Alice, sighing. She sounded weak.

"Um, well, I was just wondering what happened earlier with that girl, uh, what was her name? Savanna?"

"What do you want to know?" asked Alice.

"Well, how should I put this, what did she mean when she said she knew what you really are? Aren't you human?" Alice looked so taken aback by this remark, that Jess actually felt an overwhelming mixture of regret and sadness because of what she'd said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I-I didn't mean it that way…." Jess babbled. Alice put her hand up tiredly.

"Jessica, we're kind of dealing with a family problem right now, maybe you should go away." said Rosalie from the background. Jess felt a mix of emotions, mostly hurt but some anger.

"You can't just shoo me away!" she said indignantly, getting some confidence back. Rose appeared at the door and said

"Actually, yes I can. Go." Jess didn't know what to say to that.

"Wait a minute Rose, did somebody ask for me?" Savanna asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted.

"Jeez, touchy. Hi, I'm Savanna." said Savanna, coming to the door.

"Why don't you invite our guest in Rosalie?" asked a voice Jessica recognized to be Dr. Cullen.

"You really want to do that now?! She's….not one of us!" said Rosalie.

"It doesn't matter, we're not doing anything bad or illegal." said Carlisle calmly.

"But, Jasper-" interjected Alice.

"Is fine." interrupted Esme suddenly. Rosalie sighed and Alice smiled and invited her in. Jess was appalled by what she saw. Like she had seen before, the windows of the house were floor to ceiling and there were pure white carpets everywhere. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the sofa, looking sullen. Savanna sat at the piano, smiling a little. Esme was sitting on a white leather chair, her white teeth glistening with her smile. Carlisle was standing on the other side of Esme, looking completely calm. Rosalie was walking over toward Emmett and sat next to him, while Alice sat with Jasper. Jess stood there awkwardly, wondering what to say next. She decided to cut to the chase.

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird and messed up, but hear me out. Are you guys vampires?" Normally enough, the two happy couples didn't so much as twitch in response to the comment, but the possibility of their secret getting out made them react differently. They all sat straight up and stared at Jessica disbelievingly. She suddenly felt self-concious.

Back in the OP Center…..

They were silent for a while and Sam really wanted to change the subject, but she didn't want to be the first to talk.

"I'll get Tucker to tell me." he threatened.

"Tucker won't do anything. He's too busy trying to flirt with Bella, and if not her then Jazz." she said.

"JAZZ?! My sister?!" he yelled, completely forgetting what they had just been talking about.

"The one and only." said Sam, glad for the change.

"TUCKER!" yelled Danny. Tucker came to the door.

"What?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"Were you really flirting with my SISTER?!" he asked, getting so angry the machines he was connected to started to beep like crazy.

"DANNY! STOP SCREWING WITH YOUR MACHINES!" yelled Jazz up the stairs.

"I'M MAD AT TUCKER!" he yelled back .

"I DON'T CARE! RELAX OR I'LL DRUG YOU!" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. This gave Sam the chance to get out of the room without having to get her heart broken.

"I still need to talk to you Sam." said Danny before she was completely outside of earshot. Sam pretended not to hear him as she went back downstairs.

The next day, still at the OP Center….

"Bella, you know, we should probably do something to blend in around here, we look like loners." Edward suggested.

"Like what?"

"Um… school?"

"Okay, you're over a hundred years old and you can't come up with anything more creative then that?" she demanded.

"Honestly…. no." he shrugged.

"Wow."

"Okay, I see your point, but where were you safest before?"

"Not school, remember those shadows that broke into the cafeteria?"

"Yes, but they were after Savanna, and where is she now?" Edward reminded her, Bella just shrugged at the thought, realizing that she was going to have to go to school anyway.

"Fine…."

"Good, I think Sam and Tucker should be going over right about now too. We should try and catch up with them." he picked up Bella and started to rush toward the school at top speed.

At Casper High….

Danny was too hurt to go to school, so Sam and Tucker walked to school by themselves that morning. When they got to school, Mr. Lancer was waiting outside.

"Manson! Foley!"

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" said Tucker hesitantly.

"Come to my office." he said, turning to lead them there. "Right in here."

"Look, Mr. Lancer, Danny's out because-" Tucker got cut off.

"We have two new students, and I would like you to show them to their classes, and be their guides for the week."

"Okay…." Sam said.

"Foley, you'll be showing around Isabella Swan."

"Who's that?"

"That's Bella, you idiot!" Sam muttered.

"And Manson, you'll be showing Edward Cullen to his classes."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!


	9. Chapter 8 (NEW!)

Ghost At Twilight

By: FairyFluff and AquamarineIce

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Joseph Frost is our creation and we retain all rights for him and all our other creations.

Ghost At Twilight: Chapter Eight

Recap:

"Look, Mr. Lancer, Danny's out because-" Tucker got cut off.  
>"We have two new students, and I would like you to show them to their classes, and be their guides for the week."<br>"Okay…." Sam said.  
>"Foley, you'll be showing around Isabella Swan."<br>"Who's that?"  
>"That's Bella, you idiot!" Sam muttered.<br>"And Manson, you'll be showing Edward Cullen to his classes."

Sam walked with Edward to his first period, which happened to be the same as hers: English 3 with Lancer. Tucker waved to Sam from the back of the room and she felt Edward stiffen and heard him growl. Tucker and Bella were sitting too close together for his taste. She mouthed to Tucker to move away from Bella before Edward attacked. Tucker obliged, much to his disappointment, and Edward swiftly sat next his soul mate. Sam sat in her normal seat, which was usually next to Danny, but he wasn't here today. Tucker moved to his seat, which is front of them.

"All right class, quiet down." when the class continued to talk, Lancer shouted "I said QUIET DOWN!" The class shut up instantly. "Thank you. Now, I am going to explain your end of term project to you." The class groaned in unison and Lancer rolled his eyes.  
>"You are going to write a song, poem, or short story about something in your life. If you choose to write a song, you must sing it to the entire school. If you write a poem…." Sam heard nothing after singing a song to the entire school. There was no way she'd be able to do that! She wondered if she could get out of it.<p>

When class was over, she took Edward to his second period and she went to hers. They met in the hallway outside Sam's third period when Edward stopped her.

"You know, this is strange. I can't read your thoughts. The only other person that happens with is Bella…and…." He trailed off, leaving Sam confused.

'If he can't read my thoughts, does that mean I have some kind of power? I mean, the whole my-neck-going-intangible-at-just-the-right-time thing was just because of the physic connection Danny and I have…..right?' Sam pondered this as she walked into her third period. She barely noticed when Mr. Michelson started talking.

"Okay you sniveling ingrates, we have a new student. His name is Joseph Frost." Sam's head snapped up. Standing there was her cousin Joe.

"Mr. Frost, you may sit wherever you like," said Michelson.

He took a seat next to Sam, where Danny would normally sit.

"What're you doing here Joe?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Mom and Dad decided they wanted to be closer to Aunt Pamela, now that Grandma's gone. So, we moved here last week." Joe answered, getting ready to copy down the geometry notes that Michelson was dictating.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sam mumbled.

"You were off with your boyfriend." said Joe. Sam's face flashed bright red.

"Frost! Manson! Quiet!" commanded Michelson.

"He is NOT my boyfriend." she whispered harshly. Joe ignored her.

"Speaking of him, where is he? Your boyfriend, that is?" said Joe. Sam's face flushed again.

"Absent. And he still isn't my boyfriend." she hissed. Joe grinned.

After class, they had lunch and then Drama. Sam sat with Edward, Bella, Tucker, and Joe after she had introduced him to them.

"Cousin, huh?" said Tucker suspiciously.

"Yeah, I mean look at us, we might as well be twins." said Sam. Tucker continued to eye Joe strangely.

After lunch, the four of them walked to Drama, where, surprisingly, nothing happened. Then, almost all of them had separate classes: Sam had History, Edward had Geometry, Tucker had Spanish, and Bella had Science, with Joe.  
>In Sam's History class, Paulina asked her about Joe.<p>

"So, Sam, did you know that new guy in Lancer's class?"

"Why?"

"Well, usually people like to sit around me, but he went to the other side of the room…. by you. No offense, Sam, but people say I have an et-rac-teeve personality."

"Oh…. well, yeah, I know him."

"Did you guys go out?"

"Yeah, Paulina, we dated, you know, just because we look alike." Sam said sarcastically.

"Aw, that's sweet." Paulina swooned.

"Right… now, I really have to pass this class, so is that all you wanted?"

"Wait, um, do you mind if he goes out with other people, I mean, since you guys are still close and all. Plus, I know we're friends, so I kinda wanted your blessing."

"Oh, well, sure, you guys have my blessing, good luck." Sam said awkwardly.

"Thank you so much Sammy!" exclaimed Paulina, clapping and jumping up and down like a little kid in a toy store.

"Paulina, don't call me that."

"Right, sorry Goth." Paulina replied.

"Okay." Sam said unsurely, wondering how they were even acquaintances, let alone friends.

Meanwhile…

"Bella, why did your brother look so angry when I walked in?"

"He's….slightly overprotective." she said, thinking he said 'boyfriend'.

"There was nothing 'slight' about that." Joe replied.

"Okay, maybe not 'slightly', but he's just worried about me, I mean it's our first day, and we just moved here."

"Ohh, well, I'm new too, so maybe we can find our classes together."

"Well, I kind of already have a friend showing me around for the first few classes…."

"Well, after that?" Joe pushed.

"Sure." Bella replied.

"Great!" he yelled, making Bella laugh as well as grabbing the teacher's and a visitor's attention. Edward gaped at the scene in front of him, his girlfriend was laughing and flirting with another guy. A guy who had only been there as long as they had, and all because he had made her enroll.

"I'm such an idiot." he murmured.

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Oh, um, this is from Mr. Krakowski." he replied, handing Bella and Joe's teacher a slip of green paper, and hurrying away from the class before he beheaded that pretty boy, Joe.

After school, the group went back to Fenton Works to find out how Danny was doing. Jazz let them in and Danny was sitting in the living room, watching TV. More specifically, home videos.

Sam's eyes widened at the sight. It was back in second grade, when they had pretended to get married.

"Danny, do you take Sammy as awfully wedded wife forever and ever?" the small Tucker said.

"Minister, who wouldn't take this beautiful, smart, and independent lady for their wife, forever and ever? Of course, I do." Little Danny said, making the miniature Sam blush a deep maroon.

"And do you, Sammy, take Danny for your awfully wedded husband forever and ever?"

"Of course I take him! I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Sam."

"You may kiss the bride." Tucker said, and the two began to kiss.

"I didn't know you were married Sam," said Joe and Tucker at the same time.

"Out! Get out!" she shouted, her face a darker red then it had been in the video, which was saying something.

When everybody was gone, Sam stalked over to Danny.

"What in God's name are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Watching TV." he answered simply.

"I see that, but WHY are you watching THAT home video?" she asked, raising her arms in frustration.

"Why does it matter which video I watch?" he retorted.  
>"Because now Tucker has ten times more reason to mess with us!" she exclaimed lamely.<p>

Danny had a disbelieving look on his face and he was on his feet in seconds.

"Is that really why? Or is it something else?" his face was inches from hers and she felt her anger crumbling, fast.

"It doesn't matter. Just shut it off." she said, grabbing the remote and turning off the big-screen TV. Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He sat down again.

"Sam, tell me." he said.

"Tell you what?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"You know what." he replied.

"I can't." she said, getting ready to walk away. He caught her hand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't. Now let go." she said, though she secretly enjoyed his hand in hers.

She then heard his ghost sense. He swore under his breath.

"Be careful Danny." she whispered as he flew off to fight. "I love you," she said the last part almost incoherently. She felt better, like something had been lifted off her chest.

Back in the Masters Mansion

"This is perfect! The more intelligent Daniel gets, the more they drift apart." Vlad exclaimed.

"Remind me again, why do you have a portal that can help you spy on everyone - in plain sight, in your house?" Victoria asked blandly.

"Well, Victoria, I would think that you of all people would know."

"Because you're a psychopathic freak who has nothing better to do with his life?"

"I could say the same for you, my dear."

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"So, why do you have this thing?" she asked again, gesturing toward his ghost portal.

"You can't trust everyone." He sneered.

"Hm, for once, I think you're right." She grinned.

"But we can trust each other, right?"

"Sure, Vlad, of course."

"Good, because I have a little job I need you to do for me while I put the finishing touches on our plan."

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT!


End file.
